De primeras y últimas veces
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Fue una primera vez. Luego una segunda primera vez. Y una tercera primera vez. Finalmente, una última vez. Entonces todo comenzó una vez más. K/S Slash.


**N.A.:** Advertencias: Spoilers de ST I, ST II/IV, y ST VII (aún cuando no vi la película). Escenas de sexo.

* * *

.

.

**Primeras y últimas veces**

.

.

.

-Spock…-había susurrado la primera vez, luego de que sus labios se separaran.

Había sido un deseo presente pero oculto. Era un amor profundo que llegaba a las profundidades de su corazón y aferrándose como raíces a la roca y sin embargo, no dejaba de ser la más bella de las amistades. Y cuando besó la boca del Vulcano, Kirk se encontró en el paraíso.

-Jim-dijo Spock suavemente en el oído de su amigo con todas las pretensiones detrás.

Fue después de una de esas tantas veces en que el Primer Oficial salvará la vida de su capitán, en que sus ojos fracasarán en ocultar el torrente de emociones. Kirk lo había llamado a su habitación.

-Necesito hablar contigo-había dicho y los ojos avellana se encontraron con los negros.

Y las preguntas que uno no se atrevía a preguntar, y las respuestas que otro no se atrevía a contestar quedaron allí, colgando en el camino de esa mirada. Un paso dubitativo. Corazones que se escapaban latidos. Y todo lo que no había sido dicho cobró sustancia en ese beso.

-Spock…-había susurrado entonces uno.

-Jim-le había contestado.

Las manos no eran suficientes para apretar los cuerpos entre sí, como si quisieran hacerse uno pero las ropas se lo impedían. Con pasos seguros en un mutuo acuerdo silencioso caminaron hasta la cama. Spock se acostó en ella y guió a Kirk para que se acostara sobre él.

-Tómame, Jim-dijo Spock con voz áspera por el deseo-. Tómame.

Era como si le pidiera que le ayudara a derribar aquellas barreras finales que encerraban a su mitad humana. Kirk lo besó con suavidad como respuesta, no podía hablar, un nudo le bloqueaba la garganta y no era lujuria nada más. Con suavidad, se dispuso a quitarles las ropas como quien trata a una delicada obra de arte, con adoración. Porque aquel que temblaba con los roces de sus manos era la cosa más preciada que tenía en ese universo. Luego, se quitó sus propias ropas con igual lentitud, dilatando el momento de reclamar su trofeo como si la prisa pudiera generar una brisa que deshiciese a su amor en un fino polvo.

A continuación besó su pecho y bajó. Llegó al vello púbico y se detuvo. Suspiró. No habría vuelta atrás. Pero siguió adelante y tomó el miembro de su amigo en su boca. El cuerpo debajo de él se estremeció y lanzó un gemido. Cuando los quejidos de placer adquirieron un ritmo apresurado, Kirk aprovechó para introducir un dedo en la parte trasera de su amante. Spock clavó sus dedos en la espalda de Jim, pero a medida que el placer ganaba al dolor, la presión se aflojó. El proceso se repitió dos veces más, hasta que con voz entrecortada el Vulcano habló.

-Jim… Detente… No… -iba a venirse y no quería que todo acabara tan pronto.

Kirk comprendió, se subió nuevamente sobre él y lo interrogó con la mirada. Spock asintió silenciosamente. Y con un movimiento se habían hecho uno. Ambos exclamaron de placer, casi a punto de gritar.

Y otra vez se miraron, sus mentes y sus corazones se conectaron como ninguna fusión mental podría hacerlo. Eran dos seres que estaban destinados a estar juntos, hechos el uno para el otro.

Tiempo más tarde, luego de que sus almas viajaran a aquel rincón del universo que pocos encontraban, se quedaron juntos, abrazados en la cama. Las respiraciones agitadas, los corazones contentos y livianos. No necesitaban hablar tratando de poner definiciones a su relación. Porque nada había cambiado. No habían tenido sexo, eso era una palabra mundana para la conexión que habían tenido. Tampoco estaban ahora en un romance, su amistad no había cambiado. Aún le quedaban varios años en la misión, y esa había sido la primera de muchas noches.

.

Spock estaba de regreso. Se había marchado porque estaba confundido y no podía conciliar su lado vulcano con su lado humano. Las inseguridades ganaron terreno, y llegó el punto que las noches con Jim no eran suficientes para callarlas. Y las preguntas surgieron. Y Spock fue a donde era más lógico que la respuesta se hallara.

Pero se había equivocado, su respuesta se encontraba justo enfrente de él, dónde siempre había estado. Spock besó a la respuesta con la desesperación del sediento que luego de una larga travesía por el desierto vuelve a sentir la frescura del agua.

-Jim…-susurró.

Aunque en el manto de estrellas por el cual navegaban no existía la noche y el día. Esa noche, Kirk dejó que toda la agonía de estar lejos del ser que lo complementaba cayera sobre su espalda.

-No vuelvas a dejarme-pidió mientras varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos al suelo-. Por favor-suplicó y un sollozo atravesó su garganta.

Spock limpió las lágrimas y dejó que la culpa se reflejara en sus ojos.

-Nunca-prometió-. Mírame-agarrándolo del mentón lo obligó a levantar la mirada-. Nunca volveré a dejarte. Nunca.

Y lo besó una vez más. Kirk sabía que lo que decía era verdad, sin embargo, no podía o no quería creerle. Porque si entregaba su corazón a la esperanza, si volvía a contemplar ante sus pies el panorama de todo un futuro juntos y Spock volvía a marcharse… entonces no creía tener la fuerza para resistir el abandono una vez más.

El vulcano sentía la reticencia del otro. La sentía y la reconocía en la mirada lastimada del otro. Y se arrepentía. Tomó el cuerpo del otro con más fuerzas contra el suyo y besó con mayor fiereza, como si con pasión pudiera borrar los rastros del dolor. El Kolinahr había dejado su marca en ambos.

Cayeron sobre la cama. Ahora, en esta segunda primera vez se invirtieron los roles.

-Tómame, Spock. Tómame.

Ahora era Kirk quien pedía ayuda con las barreras finales. Era él quien necesitaba ser amado, o en realidad, quien necesitaba una demostración. Y ahora era Spock quien desnudaba al otro cuan trofeo y contemplaba con adoración. La diferencia con aquella primera vez era que ahora la lentitud sentía la presión de la pasión y que el dolor contenido era fuente para la lujuria.

Spock quiso repetir el proceso que había sido aplicado con él pero Kirk no lo dejó y mantuvo su cabeza sujeta sobre la suya mientras lo besaba sin cesar. No quería dejarlo ir, temía que si lo soltaba lo perdería una vez más. Sólo cuando ya estuvo preparado lo soltó. Y una vez más se hicieron uno solo. Pero esta vez no hubo aullidos de placer sino lágrimas de amor. Y dónde antes la ternura había cedido paso a la lujuria, ahora la lujuria se doblegaba ante la ternura.

Cuando terminaron, las respiraciones agitadas no permanecieron como el único sonido en escucharse porque ahora las palabras necesitaban ser dichas y escuchadas.

-Te amo, Jim-dijo Spock.

-Yo también te amo.

.

Pero hubo una tercera primera vez. Una vez más Spock se había ido, pero esta vez no fue abandono y esta vez Kirk fue tras él. Fueron tres meses en que el almirante estaba solo y tres meses más hasta que Spock fue Spock nuevamente.

-Jim…-susurró también esta vez.

Kirk había estado tanto tiempo esperando escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios. Había esperado tanto tiempo acariciar esa cabellera mientras lo besaba. Y Spock redescubría. Una sensación familiar pero nueva. Aunque se encontraba perdido en ese oleaje de sensaciones y emociones, sentía que pertenecía.

Esta vez no hubieron roles, no había quien necesitara ser amado más que el otro, no había barreras que romper. Eran dos viejos amigos que volvían a encontrarse.

-Te extrañé-dijo Kirk cuando lo sintió dentro suyo.

Spock no respondió desorientado en un mundo de emociones que aún no eran del todo suyas.

-Te extrañé tanto-le dijo Kirk cuando estuvo dentro del otro.

Spock quiso responder pero no pudo. No sabía que decir, la lógica no servía para este momento. Así que hizo lo único lógico que quedaba, dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Atrajo a su por siempre capitán hacia si y lo besó mientras su cuerpo se retorcía en espasmos de placer.

-¡Jim!-exclamó cuando terminó.

Aquel paraíso al cuál había llegado era familiar para él, aunque por tan maravilloso y nuevo era atemorizante. Sin embargo, al aferrarse al cuerpo humano que jadeaba exhausto sobre él, supo que no estaba solo. Porque a ese lugar se llegaba de a dos.

Y una vez más las palabras estaban de sobra.

.

No había nada particular aquella noche. Era común que cada tanto uno sintiera más la necesidad de ser amado o de amar. Y en esta ocasión era Spock quién necesitaba amar. Era una necesidad imperiosa en su pecho, había algo que lo molestaba.

-Jim, no vayas…-pidió mientras frotaba sus miembros juntos.

Kirk rió.

-¿Estás bromeando?-preguntó su _t'hy'la_- ¿Cómo podría no volver al Enterprise? Además, ni siquiera iré en una misión, sólo seré un invitado de honor-agregó.

Y Spock no supo que más decir. Porque después de todo, cualquier preocupación era ilógica. Sin embargo, por qué conservaba aquella presión en su corazón y por qué lo besaba cómo si fuera la última vez.

Recorrió con sus manos cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amante como si quisiera memorizarlo. Luego lo besó de idéntica manera. Y una vez más, se hicieron uno. Esta vez Spock rompió la regla. Llevó sus dedos hasta la cabeza de Kirk. Este asintió.

No solían hacer fusiones mentales vulcanas, conocían los riesgos de fusionarse demasiado. Pero ahora no importaba. Era como si quisiera recorrer cada rincón del cuerpo y la mente de Jim antes de que lo perdiera. Si es que lo perdía.

La angustia que no se retiraba del mitad vulcano aumentaba el placer. Porque todo tenía sabor a final. Y Kirk lo sentía, entendía aquel modo en que Spock le estaba haciendo el amor, aunque no lo comprendía. Si aún le quedaban muchas más noches juntos, este no sería su final. Por qué ese día, qué tenía de especial esta vez. Nada, no podría tenerlo.

Y cuando terminaron, con sus mentes aún conectadas, llegaron al paraíso tan familiar y más allá.

-Te amo, Jim-dijo Spock.

-Yo también te amo.

.

.

.

Y como en un ciclo que se repite las mismas palabras fueron dichas. Sólo que esta vez era Spock quien tenía la imperiosa necesidad de decirlas y escucharlas y era Kirk quien sumisamente respondía.

Spock se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de su mejor amigo, como si no lo quisiera dejar ir.

-Spock…-susurraron unos labios

-Jim-contestaron otros al oído.

-Necesito hablar contigo-fue lo que había comenzado todo y un par de ojos azules se encontraron con un par de ojos negros.

Noventa y cuatro años más tarde, treinta y ocho años antes, todo volvía a comenzar. Era más que amor, era una amistad.

Nuevamente era una primera vez.

-Tómame, Jim. Tómame-dijo Spock.

El ciclo había comenzado nuevamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Fue una primera vez._

_Luego una segunda primera vez._

_Y una tercera primera vez._

_Finalmente, una última vez._

_Entonces todo comenzó una vez más._

_Fue una primera vez, otra vez._

* * *

**N.A.:** Espero que les haya gustado, y ya sé que usé las palabras 'veces' muchas veces, pero ese era cono el punto.

Hecho para el día Spirk, un día despues pero... FELIZ DÍA SPIRK! (_Muy bien, esto fue de cuando lo hize aunque no lo publiqué acá hasta ahora)_

Y este es mi primer fic Spirk, estoy tan contenta al respecto!


End file.
